Love In the work place
by lisaovboltonxx
Summary: What happens when Tris starts her new job at Eaton&Son's ,Will they be love,fun,Drama only time will tell. This will be a fourtris story how they get there will be a bumpy ride. First fanfic I have ever written. please be nice. Rated T/M .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Divergent or any of the Charters. That all belongs to Veronica Roth.

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off In my ear, I let a groan and lift my arm out of the covers to press the off button .Shuffing my head Into the pillow knowing if I don't get out of bed right now Christina will soon come In to get my ass out of bed, I swing my legs out and get out of my warm cosy bed walking into the bathroom to get a shower before I start my new job at Eaton & Son's. Christina was the one that got me the job, she works In the copy room and she heard that the CPO's son needed an assistant .It was only a week ago I was feeling nervous waiting In the Interview room as I waited for my Interviewer to come and Interview me.

_Flash back..._

_I looked around the pale room,It was all white with black furniture and one side of the wall was covered with mirrors,I look in the mirror to check if i looked okay,I was wearing my navy blue pencil skirt with matching jacket and my white blouse under it,My blonde hair was put up in a tight bun, I decided to add a little make up to add a little colour to my face._

_I was looking trough my CV to check it all looked okay when I heard a cough to get my attention,I hadn't notice someone had entered the room, I look up to be greeted by the most breath taking eyes I have ever seen, They're a deep blue, I looked at the rest of his features,he was very handsome, he had a slight tan to his skin, the most kissable lips i have seen, I give my head a shake before I come of as a creepy person, So I introduce myself hoping he hadn't notice how much i was staring at him._

_"Hello,I am Tris Prior" I held my hand out and he took It._

_He shook my hand as he spoke "Nice to meet you Tris, my name is Four and I'll be your Interviewer today,Please have a seat" _

_He let go of my hand as I sat down and handed over my CV. He was scanning over my CV with an impressed look on his face._

_"So you graduated from Chicago University last year, What have you been doing In the mean time before this Interview?"_

_"I have been working at my aunts bar 'the pit'for the past few month just to have some income but been looking for more work._

_He looks back down to paper in front of him " Why should we hire you to be Mr T Eaton Assistant?"_

_"I am a hard worker who's always on time and gets my work done, I do what's asked off me and I think I will be a great assistant for Mr Eaton" The the nervous butterfly's in my stomach makes me want to sick, I push the feeling down and look at four who's staring at me while tapping his finger on his chin._

_"You do know the hours can be long,I mean sometimes you won't finish till gone 8pm depending on what's happening that day.?"_

_"I don't mind the hours,Sometimes at my aunts bar I pulled double shifts,I can handle long hours"_

_I saw a smile In the corner of his lips " Well Miss prior last question, When can you start?"_

_I couldn't help the big smile that shout across my face" As soon as you want me to start"_

_"How about next Monday,I'll make sure you are sent the things you will need for your start date!" He stands up and reaches for my hand which I take"Welcome to Eaton&Son's Tris I am sure you're going to do great here"_

_"Thank you Four for giving me this Chance",He nodded and walked out of the room,I let out a happy sigh and couldn't help but do a little happy dance before I left the room._

_End of flash back.._

I finish getting ready for my first day,Standing In front of the mirror as I do my hair,I decide to wear my black pants,with a red button shirt and black jacket. After adding a little make up I am ready for the day ahead, I walk out of my room Into the kitchen were Christina Is already pouring me a coffee.

"Thanks Chrissy" Christina and myself have been friends since we was about 13,We through high school together and collage and we even live together. She been dating her boyfriend will for 6 months now and I have never seen her so happy before, They're the look sick kinda of couple that are all over each other at any chance they get, Deep down I wish I could find someone like that but who would show interest In someone like me, I am not the pretty girl that all the boys want like my friends, I did have one boyfriend called Robert when we were younger , Then there was Al In collage but I saw him more as friend than anything more.

After eating my breakfast we both set of to work In Christina car,We both have a car but we may as well only take the one since we are going to the same place. We pull Into the car part under the building and go straight to lift pressing the floors we need to get out on, Christina is on floor 2 and I am on floor 4 as It comes her floor she hugs me and wishes me luck.

"See at lunch Trissy, Good luck" She smiled at me as the doors closed and made there way up to the fourth nerves were kicking In as they open but I told my self to be brave I can do this,I was over to the desk In front of me were a tan girl was sitting with half her head shaved.

"Hey my name Is Tris I am starting here today as Mr Eaten assistant" She looked up from her desk.

"Hey my name Lynn, Come with me I'll show were you need to go, She walks down the hall till we get to the end were there's a desk with a computer on It, she knocks on the door till he hear a man say come In, She opens the door as we both walk inside.

"Hey boss man" Lynn says"We have Tris here,Your new assistant"

He pops his head above the paper and I am greeted by those blues eyes again and a wide grin.

"Tris Prior how nice to meet you again,Please take a seat"

I stood In shock first before taking a seat, Four was Mr Eaton.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Divergent or any of the charters ,Veronica Roth does.

**FOUR POV**

I wake up to a sharp pain In my head, a hangover, I told Zeke It was a bad Idea drinking on a Sunday,I roll myself out of bed and stumbled Into the bathroom to take a shower before work, I had to be In early today my new assistant was starting , I met her last week but she didn't know It was me she'd be working for, I have to admit I did find the girl very beautiful she had these grey/blue eyes and blond hair,She was a natural beauty unlike most the girls that come on to me,Like Lauren and Molly who work In same place as my father assistants.

I get out the shower ,quickly getting dressed as I look at the clock seeing I have to be In work In 30 minutes , I know I can always get Lynn to get me a coffee and a muffin for when I get there so I can skip breakfast, I pull out my phone and text Lynn.

_(me) Lynn be a doll and pick me up and coffee and a chocolate muffin for when I get In work.? 4_

_(Lynn) Okay Boss Man and really, Doll? _

_(Me) Yes really ha._

Lynn was not actually the doll kinda of girl but I knew It would wind her up,Her sister Shauna has been dating my best mate Zeke for two years now, They're on the path to marriage ,Me on the other hand has been single for a long time now, Haven't met that girl who I could see my settling down for, Most girls that show interest are only after one thing and the amount of times I have to turn them down Is tiring.

I make my way to my black Lamborghini getting In playing Imagen Dragons Demons as I drive to work, I pull Into my private parking spot which has my name above It, I spot my father car at the side of mine, Me and my father don't have the best of relationships, Always have to go by his rules,It was a nightmare living In the same house as him as a kid, I promise myself everyday once I am able to start my own business I am out of here, but In till then I have to work for the Devil, My father.

I step out as the lift doors open to be greeted by Lynn with my coffee and Muffin.

"Thank you doll" I laugh as I take them from her seeing give me the death glare she loves to give to people.

"You know you love me Lynn" I shout to her as I make my way to the office.

"what ever big head"Lynn shouts back at me as walk In side my office.

I sit myself down taking a sip of the hot drink as I look over the morning paper,Ten minutes must of past when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come In" I shout.

"Hey boss man"Lynn says,"We have Tris here,Your new assistant.

I pop my head up from my paper to see Tris standing there looking more beautiful than she did last week, Black and red suited her more than blue she wore last week.

"Tris Prior,How nice to meet you again,Please have a seat"

I sit back down at my desk as she took a seat thinking to my self,' I can see work being far more interesting with her here'

**I know I made some little horrors in my last chap hope i haven't made any here. All new to this. Thank you for reading , xx I'll be updating chap 3 tomorrow some time.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Divergent or any of the Charters, Veronica Roth does.

**TRIS POV**

I take a seat In front of his desk and scan the room of his office, It was very white with a hint of grey on the walls and black furniture,returning my gaze to the front to see him looking at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you Mr Eaton for giving me this chance to work for you" I say.

"Please call me Four, Mr Eaton makes me sound so old" He let out a little chuckle from his lips, "And Miss Prior you're very welcome, I can see you're going to fit In around here".

"Thank you Four and please call me Tris" I smile to myself at what he just said about me fitting In around here.

"So Tris for your first day I'll be getting someone to show you around the place, show you the In's and out's, Work starts around 9am till 6pm Monday to Friday and like I said last week sometimes you'll be working late" He took a sip of his coffee after he finished telling me the basics.

" Sounds all good to me" I say back to him " So do I wait here for the person to come and show me around?"

"Yes" He said" Actually she should be here by now,Its your friend Christina, She beg me to let her show you around" He let out another chuckle from his lips"

"That sounds very much like her, I know what she likes when she begs me to going shopping with her" I laugh shaking my head when I hear a knock on his office door.

"Come In" He shouts.

Just then Christina pops her head around the door with a massive grin on her face looking over to Four and Myself.

"Ready Trissy" she says.

"Trissy" Four says holding back a grin from his lips.

"Yes Trissy, Its her nickname for me,Not a big fan of It but there's nothing I can do to stop her from calling me it."

"Well I'll leave you two to It and I'll see you after she's shown you around Tris and we can talk more"

I stand up and make my way over to the door and turn my head to look at him" Thank you again Four It really means a lot"

"Your welcome Trissy"He laughs and I shake my head walking out the office with Christina.

"So how was your first hour with Mr hot shot" Christina asks me with a grin on her face.

"Mr hot shot?" I look at her knowing she meant Four.

"Come on Tris you can't deny he Is very hot, Most of the girls here would love to be his assistant."

"Christina you have a boyfriend called Will remember?

"Tris I know that, I love Will and he's my snuggle bear but that doesn't mean I can't find other men plus I think Mr hot shot fancies you" She nudged me with her elbow giving me a wink"

"Don't be stupid Christina, He very good looking and way out of my league,Plus he's my boss and that would be wrong" I say.

"He's not out of your league and you didn't see the way he was looking at you when I pop my head around that door, he couldn't take his eyes of you and so what if he's your boss, Makes It even more hotter, Imagen the things you could get up to on his desk"She wink at me.

"CHRISTINA" I shake my head at her and she just laughs as we make our way around the building, I couldn't help but think to myself why would he be looking at me I am pretty sure that they would be plenty of other girls that would catch his eye.

**Chap 3 done, Thank you for reading ,really means a lot.I am enjoying this I wanted to write for a while review if you can xx Chap 4 be up tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Divergent or any of the charters, Veronica Roth does.

**FOUR POV..**

I go over the files I need for the next meeting I have after lunch, Which I will bring Tris to so she can a get a feel of how things work here, I hope she settles in here , I know she will do well, Her CV was very impressive It was one of the reason's I hired her, I feel a vibration in my pocket as my phone went off, I look at the caller ID to see It was Zeke calling.

"Hey man" I say as I answer.

"Hey dude, God I feel like death, never drinking on a work night again" He groans Into the phone.

I couldn't help but laugh, Its what he always says when he's hungover. "Come on Zeke how many times have I heard you say that"

" I mean It this time, Is your father In yet? As you can tell I am not In yet and I don't want him busting my ass on a Monday morning for being late"

"yeah, his car was here when I got here an hour ago, Just say you had an doctors appointment,I'll cover for you"

"Thanks man, I need to ask for a favour when I get there, so how about Buds cafe for lunch"

"Sure see you when you get here" I hang up the phone and go back to my work"

TIME SKIP...

An hour must of past from when Tris and Christina left when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come In"I say.

Tris walks in and smiles as she makes her way to the seat In front of my desk.

"Did Christina show you the In's and out's?" I ask her.

"she did" She smiles at me, God she has a beautiful smile,I shake the thought from my head.' damn it Four Its her first day focus'

"So we should go through a few things, I would like you to join me this afternoon In a meeting, Just for you to see how things go, It will be at 1.30pm, so after lunch."

We go through the files and what things I need for the meeting for her to get for me at least 15 minutes before It starts, It was starting to come up for 12.20pm when Zeke walks through my office door.

"Hey man, ready for lunch?" He spots Tris and smiles. "Hey I don't think we've met, I'm Zeke" he holds his hand out to greet her.

"Hey Zeke I'm Tris," She gave him a friendly smile and shook his hand.

"Tris you can go for lunch now, you get 45 minutes and I'll meet you back here before the meeting."

"Okay thank you" she smiled and pick up her things. " Nice meeting you Zeke"

"You too Tris" Zeke said back as she left the office.

"So lunch" I stood up to see Zeke grinning at me.

"What are you grinning so wide about?" I ask him.

"You didn't say your assistant was so cute" He winked at me.

"Hey man you have Shauna" I chuckle at him.

"I know man, but your single and don't think I didn't see the way you was both staring at each other."

"Zeke its her first day and she's my assistant, she wouldn't think of me In that way, Maybe you was just seeing things"

"what ever you say man,but I can tell when two people have the hots for each other and Its clear as day that you two do, I can't wait to see how this Is going to go." He pats my back as we walk out of the office and I couldn't help but think what could happen between me and Tris.

**Won't have time to update tomorrow so uploading chap 4 now and i'll be back on weds with chap 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Divergent or any of the charters ,Veronica Roth does.

**TRIS POV...**

I walk down to the copy room to meet Christina for lunch, as I get there she's was walking out.

"Hey Trissy, I was just about to come up and see If you're ready for lunch."

"I thought I'd save you the job and come and meet you," I laugh a little. " So , were are we going for lunch?"

"We're going to Hana's Cafe, Zeke and Uriah mums place" She smiled at me as we make our way out of the building.

"Oh I met Zeke this morning In Four office, I take It he's Uriah brother?"

"Yeah,He's Zeke younger brother, He works with me In the copy room, You'll meet him at lunch and his girlfriend Marlene, Just try and not take him seriously and please try and not laugh at his lame jokes" She laughs to herself.

"I'll try my best Chris, you have my word, So I take It he's a joker?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"you have no idea Tris," She smiled shaking her head. "So tell me, How was things with you and Four after I left you?"

I gave her a questioning look, I couldn't understand why she question me so much about me and Four , He's my boss and a very good looking man, He could do so much better than me, He wouldn't even look twice at a girl like me, I may be 21 but I have a body of a teenager.

"Things are fine," I say "He's been showing me the ropes this morning. He's actually bringing me Into an Interview after lunch to show me the In and outs"

"Hmm," She replied back.

"What"? I question her.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about Trissy" She grinned at me as we walked Into the cafe and made our way over to a table were four people were already sat at, One of them I met this morning, her name was Lynn.

"Hey guys" Christina said to them. " This Is my best friend I have told you so much about. Tris this Is Lynn" She pointed to the girl I met this morning "And this Is her sister Shauna " She pointed at the girl who was sat next to Lynn, and this Is Marlene and her boyfriend Uriah" She nudged me and whispered." Don't forget what I told you about his lame jokes"

They all replied with a "Hey" but Uriah must of overheard Chrstina telling me about his jokes.

"oh come on Chris, you know you love my jokes," Uriah winked at her.

"If thats what helps you sleep at night Uriah, Then yeah, Sure I love them" She laughed shaking her head.

"Oooh that hurts Chris" Uriah teases her"Anyway welcome to Eaton&son's Tris, Trust me this will be the most fun job you've ever had and Ignore Chris , you'll love my jokes.

"I guess I'll see about that Uriah but you'll be the first to know If I find your jokes funny"I smiled at them all and think to myself I hope I fit In with them all, They all seems really nice people and so welcoming. We spend the half an hour talking and laughing .

**FOUR POV...**

Me and Zeke make our way over to Buds bars, we take seats by the window as we both look over the menu to see what we want for lunch, when a waitress comes over to take our order, Asking me first.

"Hey I'm Cassy, I'll be your waitress,How may I help you" She gave me a wink and a flirty smile.

I sigh to myself, I can't even go out for lunch without girls flirting with me.

"I'll have the steak and fries please, with a side salad and coke", I give her a small smile but not one that would lead her on.

Her eyes brows went Into a frown knowning that her flirting wasn't going to get her anywhere. She turned her attention to Zeke to take his order"

"How may I help you" She asked him.

"I'll have the cheese burger and fries with a fanta please" He smiled at her and returned his gaze towards me giving me a smirk as the waitress left our table.

"Everywhere we go women are flirting with you and you never take them up,Come on man must of been over a year now since you last had sex, Why don't you just take one of these ladies up on there offer" He winked at me.

I let out a sigh, "Zeke I am 23 now, I am not into just sleeping around, I want to find the one I will settle down with and have a real relationship with, not just one for sex"

Zeke let out a chuckle "You know I love winding you up man, I know you want that and believe me you'll know when you fine It like I did with shauna, Which brings me to the favour I want to ask you" He looks at me with a nervous look on his face.

"shoot man, You know you can ask me anything"

Zekes takes a deep breathe before he speaks. "I was wondering If sometime this week you'll come with me and help me pick a ring, Its our 3 year anniversary this weekend and I want to pop the question.

I smirked at him, I knew this day was coming, Everyone knew that Zeke and Shauna would be the first to get hitched.

"Of course man, you say the day and I'll be there, Its about time you've pop the question we've all known that you two were going down that path"

Zeke's smile grew more" Thanks four It means a lot, I just want to choose the right one and you do know If she says yes you'll be the best man"

"Who else would pull of being your best man" I laugh to myself as our lunch comes.

We spend the rest of our lunch talking about how he's going to pop the question and were when I look out the window and see Tris walking past the cafe making her way back to the office,I look over to Zeke and tell him I must leave as I have a meeting to get to and give him my half of the lunch money, I say my goodbyes and walk out of the bar to catch up to Tris and tap her on the shoulder making her jump a little.

"Hey only me " I say and gave her a smile as she turned around.

She lets out a little laugh and smiled back at me."Sorry four not use to people coming up to me from behind"

"Its fine tris," I smiled at her, It sounds crazy but I find myself smiling a lot more around her."Do you mind If I walk back to work with you?"

"Not at all Four" She returns my smile as we walk back to the office to get ready for Miss Matthews meeting.

**Chap 5, Hope you like It, I've come down with the 'man flu' lol feel like death, Please review If you can, I hope I am doing well, i do struggle spelling sometimes and my computer changes words sometimes so I hope my story makes sense. Back with Chap 6 around Thur/Fri. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Divergent or any of the charters.

**TRIS POV...**

When we got back to the office we made sure we had everything we needed for the meeting,as we was leaving the office Four office phone went off,He looked at It and sighed to himself.

"Tris you go ahead and set things up ,I have to take this Its my father" He said.

"Okay Four" I smile and nod as I make my way down to the meeting room to set things up, as i was setting things up I couldn't help but think of Four and the look on his face when he saw It was his father calling him, It was like he didn't like his father but he must do considering he works with his dad. I was setting out the last board and wasn't paying much attention when I stepped back and bump In to someone.

"Oh I am so sorry" I said as I turned around to see a lad not much older than myself with an unipressed look on his face, He had dark hair and piercings on his face. There was something unnerving about him.

"Watch were your going next time" He grunted under his breath.

"Wow, rude much" I said low thinking he won't hear me.

"What was that?"He asked with a bit of anger In his voice.

"Oh nothing" I said, finishing of the last board when Four walked Into the room.

"Eric" He said looking around the room till he found me and gave me a smile.

"Four" He replied."I take It you have a new assistant" He asked him looking over at me with a smug look on his face.

"Yes I do and she's doing a great job so far" He looked Eric straight In eye.

"Well maybe you should teach her to watch were she's going" Eric said taking a seat.

I saw the look on Four face, He looked pissed at what Eric said and was about to say something when a blonde hair woman walk Into the room.

"Mr Eaton, How nice to see you again, How you have grown" She smiled taking her coat off and placing It over one the chairs.

"Miss Matthews"Four smiled kindly at her and he reached his hand out to greet her, I looked over and she turned her head to meet my gaze.

"Oh and who Is this Mr Eaton" She asked him.

"This Is tris Miss matthews, My new assistant. He replied .

"Nice to meet you Tris" She smiled and nodded her head over to were Eric was sitting." That's Eric, he my assistant"

I smile kindly at them both,not that I wanted to but I had to be poliate, There was something off putting about them both.

Over the next hour Four and Miss matthews disscused deals that they wanted to offer eachother to help both bussiness as I took notes, Once they came to their agreements she stood up and held her hand out to Four "Pleasure doing bussiness with you Mr Eaton"

Four shook her hand back" You too Miss matthews" I'll get Tris to have the forms and notes sent out to you"

"Thank you dear and Tris It was nice meeting you and I am sure we will meet again sometime. Eric come on, We have to get back" She said as Eric stood up.

"I'll see you around Four and you too Tris" He said and winked at me which made want to gag as he left the room.

"So how did you find the meeting Tris"Four asked me with a smile on his face.

"Great" I replied " I handle It pretty well and got all the notes you asked for"

"Thank you" Four looked down then back up at me "Tris you seemed a bit of when I came In the room, did Eric say something to you to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Oh,erm, I bumped Into him when he came In the room and even though I said sorry he was still rude, Doesn't seem like a nice person If I am being truthful" I said hoping I haven't said anything wrong, What if Eric Is Four friend.

"He's not Tris, Eric Is an asshole,always has been, We went to the same Uni together, He's always thought he was better then everyone because his aunt was loaded and owned half the uni. Just try and stay away from him and If he gaves you any shit please come and tell me and I'll sort It for you. "He smiled at me, The butterflies Is my stomach made me feel sick but of course I knew he meant he would sort It cause I was his assistant nothing more.

"Thank you Four that means a lot" I smiled back at him.

"No problem Tris" He came and put his hand on my shoulder and gently rub It "Your doing great by the way " He smiled and walked out of the room leaving me standing there with a slight blush on my cheeks from his touch, God I really do have a crush on my boss.

**Hope you like, I am still down with a cold arghh lol hopefully I'll be uploading 2/3 times a week. Thanks for the reviews,Follows and faves, means a lot. xx **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own divergent or any of the Charters , Veronica Roth does.

**TRIS POV...**

The rest of the week went fast, I had settled In pretty well and got use to how the things worked around here, It was now Friday and I couldn't wait to have a lazy weekend, Nothing but pjs,movies and munch.

After lunch Four came out and said he had to go somewhere this afternoon and more than likely will not be back for when I finish work and told me he would see me on Monday and wish me a nice weekend, The crush I was having on him was growing and growing everyday ,I really needed to give my head a shake, What would a man like him see In me, He wouldn't even look twice walking down a street at a girl like me, but hey a girl can dream right.

It was coming up to 2pm when Christina came skipping down the hall to my desk.

"Hey Trissy" She grinned wide at me"

"Hey Chris"I replied back and smiled, I knew by the look on her face she was either up to something or she wanted something.

"Sooooo, tonight how about us girl go out to your aunt Tori bar, The boys are going tonight and I really need a girls night out and you've not been out In forever" She showed of her wide pleading grin.

"I don't know Chris, I was really looking forward to just getting In my pjs and not moving of the sofa"

"Really Tris, Come on are you 71 or 21 , Its friday and we've not actually celebrated you getting this job yet ,Please come out, don't make me beg, you know I will" At that she got down on her knees. "PLEASE PLEASE COME OUT TRIS, I BEG YOU, YOU KNOW YOU WILL HAVE FUN AND YOU NEED TO HAVE FUN" she shouted so loud I bet the whole building heard her.

"Okay,okay I'll come out, Now please get up of the floor" I shake my head laughing at her.

"See my begging works on you all the time" She laughed."Not don't worry about what you're going to wear I already have that picked out for you" She smiled and made her way back the hallway.

One thing I knew about Chris Is she loves to give make overs, I sighed to myself but deep down was really looking forward to going out tonight, It was true I hadn't been out In forever.

The rest of the day went pretty fast and before I knew I was sat In a chair as Chris did my hair and make up, She had chosen a black baby doll dress that fitted perfect around the top and went out at the bottom,She had made my hair wavy and added some smoky eye shadow to bring out my eyes, after she was done and I was stood In front of my mirror I was shocked seeing the girl looking back at me, I thought for a moment It was a different person.

After Chris had finished getting ready we made our way over to the pit were we was meeting Shauna and Marlene, We soon walked over to the bar were I spotted my Aunt Tori.

"Hey Tris" She smiled wide and came over from behind the bar and gave me a big hug.

"Hey aunt Tori" I smiled and returned the hug.

"It feels like ages I haven't seen you and It only been a few weeks, Did you get a post card of your parents,Can you believe they're now In Spain"

My parents had been travelling the world now for over year and they have sent post cards were ever they went, They decided to Travel once me and my brother Caleb moved out, My brother was living In New York with his wife Susan who I had known since I was a child.

"No I've not got one but my post has always been a few days late" I smiled at her.

"So what will It be girls, Its on the house"my aunt asked us all and we sat around the bar.

We all shouted shots and my aunt just laughed and poured us all a round of Jager bombs. After a few bombs and god knows how many cocktails,I was In the mood for dancing I jump up from the stool and dragged the girls on the dance floor , we was dancing to Calvin Harris 'feel so close' I was swaying my hips and moving around, It had been a while since I had let my hair down and had fun and I was enjoying it , All of sudden I felt someone fall Into me, It almost caused me to fall when a pair of arms wrap around me to stop me from falling, I turned around to see who had fallen Into me when I saw the most beautiful blues eyes I had ever seen, It was the same beautiful eyes I had seen all week at work, There was Four beautiful eyes.

"Shit Tris I am so sorry" He slurred out, He was clearly drunk but my god so handsome, He was wearing a buttoned up black shirt and jeans, He looked like a god.

"Its okay Four,No need to worry" I smiled at him hoping he couldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks.

"How about you let me get you a drink to say sorry" He said pulling me to the bar, as he tried to sit himself down on the stool I could see he was struggling for some funny reason I sobered up,I think it was seeing someone you know drunk and not able to stand sobers you up so you can make sure they're looked after.

"Four how about you let me get you home and you can buy me a drink another time, I think you've had enough tonight" I said placing my hand on his back to hold him up.

"Okay beautiful" He slurred." I am all your's , take me home"He turned his head and grinned at me, Even when drunk his smile was adorable and I couldn't help but smile back when he called me beautiful , but I know that was just the drink talking.

I linked his arms and guided him out of the bar" Now Four, where do you live?" I ask him as I held on to him so he wouldn't fall.

"I live on the moon" He said or should I say sing, I sighed and shook my head, He's so drunk he doesn't know where he lives, So my only option Is to take him back mine were I know he'll be safe, We got Into the taxi and made our over to my apartment,When we was In the car I kept seeing Four look at me In the corner of my eye.

"What"? I asked wanting to know what he was looking at.

"You know Tris," He giggled" You're angel, a beautiful angel."He rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. As we got outside my apartment I paid the taxi man and woke Four up as we got out of the taxi. we made our way Inside my apartment as I guided him straight over to the sofa as we got Inside.

Making sure I took his shoes off and placed a glass of water and some painkillers on the coffee table In front of the sofa,I place a blanket over him and smiled at how peaceful he looked. I had to wonder who he was out with tonight I didn't see any of the other lads and Chris did mention that the lads were out tonight, I started to make my way over to my bedroom after I text Chris to let her know what had happened so she wouldn't worry when I heard Four mumble In his sleep.

"You look good Tris, You always look good" I smiled from ear to ear and went Into my bedroom and wondered If he will remember any of this In the morning, As soon as I laid my head on the pillow I fell asleep thinking of Four.

**Chap 7, I hope you enjoy it, xx **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.

**FOUR POV... **

I wake up with a slight pain in my head,opening my eyes I look up at the ceiling and think to my self that this isn't my ceiling,I look under the covers I see I am still wearing clothes and let out a happy sigh,sitting up I look around the strange living room, a living room I haven't seen before. On the coffee table was a glass of water and some painkillers,leaning over I grab the glass of water and painkillers,leaning my head back on the sofa I hear a toilet flush then the bathroom door open.

Its Tris, she walks out of the bathroom wrap In a bath robe and a towel around her head,she smiles at me as soon as she see's me.

"Morning sleepy head" she says" How's your head,"she asked leaning against the bathroom door.

"Morning Tris" I say and everything from last night came flooding back to me." My head not so bad now, Thank you for leaving those painkillers out for me." God what must she think of me now, I feel the blood going to my cheeks.

"Your welcome Four, Well erm, Just give me 5 minutes to get dressed then I'll get us come coffee and breakfast ready "She smiled and walked over to her bedroom"

I got up and folded the cover she had covered me with last night and placed It on the sofa, I made my way over to the bathroom to quickly wash my face, I looked at myself In the bathroom mirror before going back In the living room, As I entered I saw tris standing In the kitchen area,her hair was tide up on her head and she was wearing a red tank top and black shorts, God she really Is stunning I think to myself as I walk over to join her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, Can you set the table" She smiled and pointed to show where everything was.

I set the table for two when she came over with a pot of fresh coffee and placed It on the table.

"Please sit Four, breakfast Is ready" She walked back over and pick up two plates and brought them over, She made pancakes,bacon and scramble egg, Can this girl get any more perfect I thought to myself.

"Thank you Tris this looks great"She smiled wide at me, then started to eat her breakfast as I did, I knew I had to say something about last night, I needed to make sure that I didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Look Tris I am sorry about last night , I hope I didn't overstep my mark."I looked at her as she looked up from her plate.

She let a little laugh "It's perfectly fine Four, You was drunk that's all. You didn't overstep your mark" she looked back down to her plate.

"Good I really thought I made you feel uncomfortable" I smiled at her.

"No, why would you make me feel uncomfortable, It's not like you meant what you said It was just the drink talking" She said back looking up at me, how could she think that I didn't mean It.

I shook my head and placed my fork down by the plate and turned to look at her" I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean Tris drunk or not." I saw a look of confusion on her face.

"But why?" She asked."Look at me, why would you find me beautiful, "she looked at me with a serious look on her face,she really had to ask why, Could she not see what I see when I look at her.

"You really want to know why?" She nodded at me" Well for starters, you have the most beautiful blue/grey colour eyes that I have ever seen, They shine so bright when you walk Into a room, you have this beautiful smile that sends a smile straight to my face every time I see It, Your hair Is more beautiful than the sun and don't get me started on your lips, but most of all, you have a beautiful caring heart. That Is why I find you beautiful Tris and you should be told that every day."

She looks at me with a glaze over her eyes and smile on her lips" Wow no one has ever said that to me before" She looks over at me keeping her eyes on mine, There's nothing I want more than to kiss her right now but she deserves our first kiss to be really special so I decide to bite the bullet and asked her.

"Tris I was wondering If you would let me take you out for dinner tonight" I asked her feeling the nerves In my stomach.

"She smiled at me" On a date" She asked her eyes still staring Into mine.

"Yes on a date" I replied hoping she Is going to say yes, What If she says no, what will I do...

"Yes Four Id like that" She smiled and I felt a weight lift from my heart and we both smiled as we continued to eat breakfast.

After we had finished breakfast I help her clean up and thanked her again.

"Tris breakfast was amazing but I really must be getting off, I have a few things to do today before our date tonight which I'll pick you at 7 for If that's okay?"

"7 Is perfect" She said still with that smile on her face.

I grab my coat and walk with her to the front door as she opens it.

"So I'll see you at 7"She looked up at me.

"Yes you will" I smile and lean my head down to hers placing a gentle kiss on her cheek,I walk out the flat and turn to look at her to see the blush on her cheeks as she shuts the door.

I pull out my phone as I walk out of building and ring Zeke, It rings a few times before I get an answer.

"Four man, what happened to you last night" He asked with concern In his voice.

"Nothing to worry about Zeke but I need your help, I am taking Tris out tonight and I want to know were's the best place to take her for dinner" I asked waiting for his reply.

Zeke chuckled down the phone" I bloody knew you liked her,Well come to Cupid Zeke place and I'll help you give her the best date she's ever been on.

I laughed down the phone" Cheers man I was hoping you would say that,I'm on my way" I hang up the phone and made my way over to Zeke's and all I could think about was how much I was looking forward to tonight.

**Well date night will be next, That shoud be up on mon or tue. Thanks for the reviews/follows and faves, xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own divergent or any of the charters.

**a/n Sorry for the late update been super busy but here it is, I will be trying to update at least 2/3 times a week. **

**FOUR POV...**

When I got to Zekes he help me with were to take Tris on our first date, We decided on a restaurant that was near the park so we could take a walk through It afterwards. We also talk about how things would be like at work which I told him that things wouldn't change. Before leaving I wish him luck, he's taking Shauna away for the night In a hotel, he plans on popping the question tonight which I told him he has nothing to worry about of course she's going to say yes.

Around 4pm I get home, I have 3 hours before I need go and get Tris and nerves have kick In already, It's not like I haven't dated before but I haven't dated someone who made me feel this, that sick feeling In my stomach, I went and got In shower hoping this feeling would die down before Its time to pick her up.

**TRIS POV... **

When Christina got home It was about 2pm and I was just laying on the sofa day dreaming about Four, I was nervous about tonight, It didn't feel real that I was going on a date with him tonight, As soon as Chris saw my face she knew something was on my mind that was making me smile from ear to ear.

"Okay Trissy,Spill?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"There's nothing to spill" I say back.

"Yeah okay then, Why do you have a massive grin on your face, Did you and Four hook up or something" She nudge my side playfully.

"What! no, I told you last night he was drunk and I was looking after him" I looked at her and I could tell by her face that she knows I wasn't telling her something." But he Is taking me on a date tonight" I said then all of sudden she did the must high pitch scream I have ever heard.

"OMG TRIS" she started jumping up and down on the sofa like a giddy child.

"You know Chris I feel sorry for the dogs on our block I am sure your scream has just made them deaf." I laugh.

"Right that's it" She grab my arm pulling me up from the sofa "How long so we have, You really should have message me straight away,We have a lot to do,Have you decide on what you are going to wear?" She was asking so many questions It was hard to keep up.

"Well for starters he's picking me up at 7 and I was thinking of wearing that grey fitted dress my mum and dad got me for Christmas last year.

She pulled her face. "Okay 7 I can work with but If you think I am letting you walk out of here on a date with Four In that dress then you must be dreaming.

"What's wrong with that dress" I asked her as she drag me to her room as she pulled her wardrobe doors open.

"No offence Tris but Its a granny dress, You want to wear a dress that Four would want to rip of you" She laughs and pulls out a few dresses passing them me and telling me to try them on.

I blushed slightly when she mentioned him ripping the dress of me, I am no virgin but It did make me feel all shy thinking about It,After a while we decided on a black dress that fitted In all the places and came down just above my knee, It had V shape at the front which just should off a bit of breast.

Once that part was over we spent the rest of the time doing my hair and make up, She curled my hair slightly which fell at the front, I had to admit looking In the mirror was she done took my own breath away, I thought I was looking at someone else and not my self.

Christina was pleased with her handy work,she wish me luck and gave me hug making me promise to tell her how It goes when she gets back from Wills tomorrow.

I looked at the clock and it was 6.55pm I was so nervous I had to down a glass of wine before he came. A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door, I walked over pulling It open to see him standing there with a bunch of white roses In his hand and looking very handsome making me think back to what Chris said about him ripping the dress of me, I had the same Image In my head with me ripping his clothes off. Blushing slightly I opened the wider for him to come.

"Wow Tris" He stuttered which I found cute. "You look so beautiful, Here these are for you"He smiled as he passed me the roses.

I couldn't keep the smile of my face as he called me beautiful and passed me the flowers.

"I could the same about you but handsome of course" I laughed a little and walked over to the kitchen placing the flowers In water.

"Are you ready" He asked holding his hand out for me to take.

"Been ready since you asked me" I replied and took his hand as we made our way out of the building were a town car was waiting to take us to where we are going.

We pulled outside a smile restaurant that was across from the park, I had walked past this place before and always wanted to come, I figured It be perfect for date, Once we are inside we are seated near the window, It was so beautiful Inside, It even hand little candles on the table I looked over to Four who was looking straight at me.

"I know I have said It already but you really do look beautiful Tris, breath-taking."

I smile at him keeping my eyes on him,Even when the waitress came over we couldn't take our eyes off each other in till she cough to get our attention, The waitress was covered In make up and fake tan, She looked at Four then at me then straight back to Four with a flirty smile on her lips.

"Good Evening I'm Kelly, Can I take your order" She asked not taking her eyes of Four which was pissing me of a little, She could see he was with someone and still tried to flirt with him.

"I'll have the meatballs and pasta please" He said not taking his eyes of me.

"Good choice" She smiled and ran her hand over his shoulder, If we weren't In public I would have slap her for doing that,Four could see the annoyed look on my face.

"And what about your,erm sister? Is this girl really that stupid, She can see we're on a date and I am clearly not his sister,I take a deep breath before answering but Four beats me to It.

"For one please remove your hand from my shoulder and for two you know she's not my sister, you know fully well she Is my date but you still think It's okay to flirt with me to make her uncomfortable, like I am going to ditchher right here and go of with you,If I wanted a fake Barbie doll Id go to shop and buy one, Now If you don't mind I want a different waitress" Four said annoyed"

The waitress stomp her feet like a child and walked away,the manger must have heard what was happening and came over.

"Sir,Madam, I am so sorry about that,I'll be making sure she Is sent home straight away,Our guest should never have to deal with that kind of behaviour,To say sorry I would like to offer you a bottle of wine on the house" The manager smiled at us.

"Thank you for that" Four said and nodded.

"So madam,"The manager turned to me" What can I get you tonight?

I smiled and glanced over my menu. "I'll have the chilli chicken and potatoes please."

"I'll get that order put In for you now" The manager smiled at us both and walked away.

"So sorry Tris, I hope this hasn't ruined our date" Four look downed Into his wine glass.

I don't know where It came from but I reach over and placed my hand over his making him look at me.

"No It hasn't, Still perfect" I smile at him with my hand still on his.

The food was amazing, So mouth watering, the rest of the meal went well, we talked about what things we like to do, about our childhood dreams, I smiled when Four said he wanted to start his own business one day, get out from under his dad, I never asked why, I could tell he hasn't got the best relationship with him.

"Would you like to join me for a walk In the park?" Four asked after he paid for the meal.

"I'd love to" I say back as I link my arm under his as we walk across the street to park. I looked at the clear sky,all the stars were out,shining bright, I looked across to Four looking up at him ,even In the moonlight he looked very handsome. We sat on a bench that face the pound.

"Thank you for tonight,"I say to him looking up at him seeing a smile spread across his perfect lips and I couldn't help but think If Id get to feel them on mine tonight.

"No, thank you Tris for evening saying yes and for still sticking around after that god damn waitress" He looked straight Into my eyes as he places one of my curls behind my ear, I could feel my heart so beating so fast I am surprised he can't hear It, he rests his head against mine, I could his breath against me.

"What would you do If I kissed you right now Tris"He asked with his eyes closed and instead of telling him what I'd do I show him Instead by closing the distance between us and placing my lips on his, They felt so soft just the way I thought they would, His hands slips around me as he pulled me closer as he parted my lips with his, I snake arms around his neck,my finger running through the back of his hair as the kiss deepen, This was heated for a first kiss, He tongue slowly caressed mine making me moan on lips as he pulled away looking into my eyes,I could see the desire In his eyes, I could feel the desire Inside of me.

"Wow" is all I could say as I caught my breath.

"Wow Indeed" He replied and crushed his lips back on mine, We sat there on the bench not caring who walked past and saw us, at that moment we were lost In each other, I know we wouldn't go any further than Kissing tonight but for now I was happy with this.

**I hope you enjoy this, Kinda went blank half way through. xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Divergent or any of the charters.

**FOUR POV..**

I couldn't get over how well saturday night went, the date was perfect, Tris was perfect. All day sunday I kept day dreaming about the kiss we share, well the many kisses we shared. She said she doesn't want to rush things which I am cool with, I knew she wasn't that type of girl, It made me like her even more.

I pulled up In my parking space at the office, I couldn't wait to see her today, I felt like a teenager who had a crush. When the lift doors open I saw My father assistants Lauren and Molly talking to Lynn, she looked pissed off, I know she doesn't like them, she calls them dumb and dumber.

As soon as Molly saw me she smirk, she thinks she's like gods gift to men but personally I don't find her good-looking at all.

"Morning Four" She said, looking at me twisting her hair around her finger, God this girl made me want to be sick.

"Morning" I grunt back and made my way over to the office. Walking Inside I see my father sat behind my desk, Ugh great what does he want I think to myself.

"Ahh Tobias there you are,I was wondering what was taking you so long to get to here" He said putting his feet up on my desk.

"Is there something I can do for you father" I ask, I had to be nice even though I hate his guts.

"Yes there Is, I am going on a business meeting for a few weeks and I'll be taking Lauren with me, which mean Molly will need something to do while I am gone, so I am putting her here with you and your new assistant till I get back"

"Father I don't need two assistants" I really don't want to be stuck with Molly for a few weeks.

"I wasn't asking If I could put Molly here I was telling you Tobias, If you don't like I could always fire your new assistant"

What no, I think to myself, I won't allow him to fire Tris, which means I am going have to suck It up and put up with Molly.

"Okay Father I am sure I can find enough work for them both" I sigh to myself.

"Good now we have that cleared up I'll see you In a few weeks" My fathers says leaving my office. I let out a frustrated scream, that man knows my weak spots, I need to get out of here soon, I can't keep working for him,before this year Is out I'll be running my own bussiness.

About 10 minutes later I hear a knock on my door. I sigh hoping to god Its not Molly.

"Come In" I say.

I see the door open and Tris walk through the door with an annoyed look on her face, She shuts the door and walks over to my desk.

"Who's that girl sat In my chair outside" She asks. "Are you firing me?" I could hear that she was upset, I get up from my chair quickly wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Of course not Tris, Thats Molly we only have put up with her for a few weeks, I'll never fire you" I give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Oh okay, I got worried " Tris says which makes me pull her closer to me.

"You have nothing to worry about" I pull her with me sitting myself back down In my chair with her sitting on my lap. She presses her forehead against mine looking deep Into my eyes.

"You know"She whispers" I have missed your lips"

I feel a smirk spreading across my lips" And I have missed yours" I pull her closer to me pressing her lips on mine and snaking my arms around her back. The kiss was more heated than It was on Saturday night, I could hear her moans on my mouth as I caressed her tongue with mine,before I knew what was happening she shifted herself so she was straddling me In the chair, I don't know how much more I could take. I moved my lips from hers and moved them down to her neck sucking on the soft spots, I keep hearing her moans get louder which made me grin against her neck, The way she was grinding on me made me groan Into her neck, I could feel the tightening In my pants, I wanted nothing more than to take her right here on this desk.

Breaking away to catch my breath I rest my head against hers looking In eyes I could see the lust In them."God Tris,Do you know what you're doing to me.?" I see a grin on her face.

"I can feel what I am doing to you" She grinded herself down hard against me harder making a moan escape my lips, I was about to press my lips back on hers when Zeke came marching though the door.

"SHE SAID YES,SHAUNA... "The smirk on Zekes face grew wider and Tris hid her face Into my chest, I am going to have to start locking that door.

**Short chap, Sorry not update sooner. Head not been you enjoy. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love In the work place and she's all that.**

**A/N **

**Hey guys and girls. So sorry I haven't updated but my laptop has messed up some how and won't turn on but I have the next chapters of my stories written so hopefully I don't lose them. If I do I'll have to rewrite them. They should be uploaded no later than Friday. Thank you for my reviews. **

**Sorry to some people who also want me to upload more often but the most I'll be uploading Is twice a week. I have a little child to look after and work so this Is really a hobbie I do at night. **

**Another thing, pages a guest commented saying they were struggling to read this with my grammar errors and stuff and I should get a beta. I was wondering how do I go about that?**

**Again thank you for all the and faves . It really means a lot. **

**Promise the stories will be update before weekend. **

**xxx**

**Also If you have facebook and want to like my Theo James page you can do. **

** pages/Theo-Four-James/565844573542205?ref=hl**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own divergent.

**So sorry for a very late update but I a head block and I didn't want to write a chapter when my head wasn't In It. But I am back now. I'll be updating my other story (she's all that) tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**TRISPOV.**

I jumped of Four as Zeke came walking Into the office, I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks. I had never felt so embarrassed being caught In the middle of making out with Four In his office. It wouldn't have gone any further than Kissing. I don't want to rush It. I looked over to Zeke who had a massive grin on face.

"Ahh shit sorry man, you really should lock your office door, If this Is the naughty behaviour you two get up too." Zeke Chuckled.

"Shut It Zeke" Four walked over to Zeke and pulled him into a hug. " Congrats man, I knew she would say yes"

I smiled and walked over to were they was both standing. "Yeah Zeke congratulations, you and Shauna are perfect for each other. " I hadn't known them both that long but anyone that saw them together knew they were a match made In heaven.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot" Zeke smiled at us both." I only came up to tell you the news and that we are having an engagement party at the weekend and of course we want you both there."

"We'd love to come" Four says and looks at me and I nod In agreement.

"I wouldn't miss It" I smile at Zeke.

"Well I'll you two love birds alone to get back to the what you was doing before I walked In and lock the door" Zeke laughed as he made his way out of the office.

I turned to Four who was looking at me, I could see a red tint In his face. " Well as much as I would love to continue what we was doing before we was disturb, I have a few things I need to do. I have a lunch meeting today and I need to get a few things ready for It." Four smiled at me wrapping his arms around my waist" I'll be needing you to join me.

"Okay" I smile wrapping my arms around his neck" Is there anything I could do now"?

"Yes, can you please go to the copy room and get the Johnson files that Christina was sorting out for me" He smiled a placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Of course" I smile.

"Oh and tell Molly to go Starbucks and get me a coffee and a muffin" He grins at me" May as well make use of her while she's here" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh" I couldn't agree more" I place a gentle Kiss on his lips then pulled away making my way out of the office.

I see molly sat at my desk playing with her nails. I really hope these next two weeks go fast.I can tell that this girl Is going to cause some drama.

"Molly, Four said can you go to Starbucks and get him a coffee and a muffin" She looked at me with a uninpressed look on her face.

"Oh sweetie, I am no coffee girl. Why don't you run along and go get It," She looked back to her nails. God help me If I am going to survive her.

"Look Molly Four asked you to go and get It. Would you like me to get him out of his office to tell you himself,because we both know that won't go down well." I took a deep breath." Now I am going to the copy room so I suggest you get going" I walk away hearing her grunt.

As I get to the copy room I see Christina sat her desk. "Hey Chrissy" She turns her head In my direction and grins.

"Hey Trissy poo," She says with excitement In her voice"OMG have you heard about Zeke and Shauna" She asks.

"yes I heard just before I came down here. Zeke came and told Four and I was In his office at the time"

"Well, that means you know about the party on Saturday. We need go shopping after work and get you a dress ready for it" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Chris, Its only Monday we have all week for that" I laughed. "And I need the Johnson file for Four meeting"

"I know we have all week but come on we have a lot more to do, we need go get our nails done, waxing and our hair too. So we may aswell get the clothes part over with" She kept smiling at me as she passed me the file.

I sighed"Okay then you win. But no dragging me around all the shops. I know what your like when It comes to shopping." We both laugh In agreement.

I must have been gone 30 minutes when I made my way back up to Four's office. I walked past my desk and saw Molly wasn't there,she must still be out getting Four coffee. I push the office door open and nearly drop the file that was In my hand at what I saw. Molly had Four pinned against the wall with her lips on his.

**Sorry Its short. Don't worry had to write that In there. Don't hate me. Fourtris will be fine. Four POV will be next which I'll be writing and posting on weds. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Divergent.

**So what does everyone think of the teaser trailer for Insurgent. I loved It and I can't wait for the full one. **

**FOURPOV...**

Once Tris left the office I got down to work. I had a big meeting today and I had to make sure we close the deal. Don't want to give that asshole father of mine any more excuses to hate me. Not that I should be bothered but at the moment I need this job and the money.

I glanced at my watch and wondered where Molly was with my coffee and muffin, shouldn't take this long. About ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" I shout.

Just then Molly came walking In and placed my coffee and muffin on my desk.

"Anything else you need Four"? She asked, I could tell she was staring at me but I kept my head down focusing on the work.

"No thank you Molly, That will be all" I replied kindly as I could. I couldn't actually stand the girl.

All of sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Are you sure about that Four"

I jump up from my seat facing her." Yes I am sure., now please leave the office"

"Oh come on Four, It's just the two of us. "She moved closer to me backing me Into the corner. " I know you want me," She started moving her hand down my chest but before she could go any closer I grab her hand pulling It away.

"What makes you think I'd even look twice at a washed up little slapper like you" I grunted at her. "I'd never want you." I pushed her hand away hoping she would get the hint and leave.

She started to laugh" Hmm Its that assistant of yours isn't It?. You really think she could please you more than I could"

I was about to scream at her but before I got a chance she crushed her lips on mine and of course at that point some came through the door and I heard a gasp then something drop. Once I pushed her of me I saw a file on the floor and knew then It must have been Tris.

"GET OUT NOW" I screamed at molly. "I don't care what my dad says, I don't want you working for me while he's away. Now get the fuck out" I dashed out of the office door to find Tris.

She hadn't gone far cause she was sat at her office desk with her head against the desk.

"Tris that wasn't what It seemed, I promise. she came on to me I tried to push her away" I knelt beside her hoping she would look up at me.

"I shouldn't even be upset, I mean come on, We hadn't even discussed what this is between us and she's so pretty so why wouldn't you want to go with her instead of me " She sniffled.

I leaned over and lifted her face up so she was looking at me. I could see the tears In her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them all away. "Hey, I would never want to go with Molly. I don't know what you see when you look at her but she's not pretty at all. She looks like a coloring book she wears that much crap on her face." A smile crept on her face"You on the other hand are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I know we hadn't got the chance to discuss what this is between us but I was hoping to after work. I was hoping by the end of the night I could call you my girlfriend"

I smile nervously at her" Tris will you please be my girlfriend?

She kept her eyes on me and lent forward"Yes Four,I'd love to be your Girlfriend"

She was going to kiss me but pull back.

"Before I kiss you, Could you please go and wash that whores lipstick of your lips" She laughed.

"Sorry babe. I didn't know she got It on" I stood and took some tissue from the box and wipe my lips.

"Really babe"? She asked with a grin on her face.

"yeah babe. I am giving It a try. What don't you like It"? I asked her playfully.

"I love It" She smile and wrap her arms around my neck looking In my eyes. I could stare Into her eyes forever.

"Now were was we"I leaned forward to kiss her" Oh by the way. I sent the bitch home. she's not working for me" She just smiled and moved her head closer to mine.

"Good. That means I don't have to kick the bitches ass" We both laughed then pressed ours lips together. I will never get tired of kissing her.

**Sorry for the short chap. Upload again at weekend and to my other story. Sorry not posted I keep trying to write a chap but keep get head block. i will try and get It updated this week. **


End file.
